Reboot: Blood Pact
by narukaze
Summary: I was once with my master before. All I wished for was to protect her over anything else. But being given another life to meet her again, to see her smiling face. I couldn't help but want to protect her once again. Even if it meant giving up a new future I could have. Archerxoc(heroine), little bit of Gilgameshxoc.(one sided)
1. Rebirth

"I have no name any longer. When I was once human I had a name then. But I threw that name away. I am only called **Archer** now."

**Chapter 1: rebirth**

Why?

Why did it happen this way? Why master?

I was meant to disappear after the 5th Holy Grail war ended. But somehow…I live again. But this time as a human.

How could this happen?

"Hey! You aren't day dreaming are you, archer?"

"No…I sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

How can I be alive again? Is it thanks to you master? But I didn't wish for this. I wanted to disappear all together. I am…a failure as a hero. I shouldn't be alive still. Even more so sense…you aren't here any longer.

Why? How could this happen this way?

This isn't right.

"Well hurry up! We need to have everything ready! Those kids will be here soon to eat they're lunch! And we need the line ready!"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

I been working in this school sense I appeared in this world; feeding hungry students. Would you laugh at me if you saw me like this? Or would you just smile at me like you always used too?

Yes in this world I am called Archer again. It's the only name I can be called. Because it's the only name I haven't left behind.

No matter how much time has gone by I can't forget you. I would be lying if I said didn't say I wished to see you again. I miss seeing you day in day out. I guess I just got used to your kind face and the way you would smile at me.

_Master…_

_At the least you did finish what you said you would. You ended the Holy Grail war. You saved lives doing so._

_If anyone a hero here…it would be you._

I heard the bell ring. Quickly the door to the lunch room opened and students started to race in.

"Remember Archer! Remember to smile!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

I don't hate the job. It isn't bad. I don't care about money or anything in this life really. But…I feel somewhat heart-broken.

"Welcome would you like the special?" I asked trying my best to smile. "Me eat that crap? Yeah right." I knew that voice it was Rin. Why was she even in line? "Why are you in line then…?" I asked her. She quickly glared at me, "Well I am showing someone around who just started here. Not as if it's any of your business." She quickly said back to me.

"Hmm…do they have the same stuff daily Rin?" a softy voice asked, "hell if I know. I don't need this crap in the lunch room." I glared at Rin and slowly looked toward the softy voice. I quickly gasped.

It-It couldn't be. That face…was master's faced.

"Is this pasta?" she asked me. I just stared at her I couldn't come up with any words. "Hello? Idiot she asked you a question!" Rin yelled snapping me back to me senses. "Y-yes it is." I had trouble just getting three words out of my mouth. It-it really was her. "Hmm…I see pasta, sandwiches and all kinds of other stuff." I was staring at her.

I couldn't get myself to look away from her. I guess I was just too shocked to see her.

Why? Why was she here?

"Stop staring at her you pervert." Rin glared at me, "eh?" she looked at me confused as I quickly looked to the side. "You know him Rin-san?"

"More like he's an idiot that got a job he shouldn't have."

Why did she have to pick a fight with me in front of her?

"I'm just unlucky that's all." She quickly gigged to herself. "I wouldn't say that. The job doesn't look that bad. Just a bit different." Yeah I was sure of it now. She was my once master alright. "Archer." I told her, "Excuse me?" she asked, "I'm called archer." I told her, "oh. That's your name. What an odd name."

"Kaze Sara." She greeted me with a smile.

_Master…it really is you. You are alive in this world. To see you standing before me. You don't know how happy that makes me._

"You don't need to be friendly with an odd man with him, you know."

"Eh? Odd? Different isn't always a bad thing Rin-san."

_That was clearly my master before me. The way she spoke. The way she saw things. It was clearly her. Even if she didn't remember me. I would remember her no matter what._

"What is older men your thing?"

"W-what I never said that!" she blushed.

_Cute._

"If you say so. Well you have seen the lunch room. Let's leave before this pervert stares at you anymore!" I frowned and Rin pulled on her arm and the two girls left the lunch room.

_Even with a frown across my face I couldn't feel anything but happy see and knowing she was alive in this world. Perhaps she could live a happy life now that the Holy Grail war was over. She wouldn't have to feel pain anymore._

_She could just live a normal live. Like a normal girl her age should right? This is the best thing for her isn't it?_


	2. Guardian

"_Pull yourself together, Master! Can you hear me?! You have to come back!"_

**Chapter 2: guardian**

After seeing master was really alive earlier that day. I…I felt happy? I guess you could say. To see her living a life as a normal girl. I couldn't feel happier. Even if it does hurt a bit that she doesn't remember me.

I can't hold that against her. Her body was in so much pain for so long. Of course she would forget something that happened in the Holy Grail war.

I saw her again when she was outside in gym class running around on the track. She looks health. I couldn't help but smile toward her.

_Its better this way, _I could hear myself tell myself over and over again. It's best for her not to remember me. I know this. But why do I want to be so close to her again? If I was…wouldn't I just put her into a dangerous place again?

"You sure are staring toward the track a lot." I quickly jumped at hearing a voice. I saw Rin glared at me, "I wasn't wrong you are a pervert." I quickly glared back at her, "I-I was not. I just happen to look that way that's all." She quickly laughed, "Like I believe that. Why do you keep staring at her? What's so special about her huh?"

I didn't know how to answer that. It was all in the past. That's all I could think have then.

"Nothing. There nothing special about her at all." I quickly told her and quickly hurried away from the spoiled brat.

"_Archer? We can do this archer! I believe in you!"_

_No._

"_Archer? But it's alright this way right?"_

_No…stop it._

"_Archer. We did it!"_

_Why? Why can't I forget you? Why can't I?_

"_Archer! Don't be silly of course I like you best!"_

_Why? Why is it just hearing your voice makes me feel so happy?_

I was her servant. I know that. But…that kind of follower I was for her…it a bit more than just a servant. My job then was to protect her to keep her alive battle to battle. I know this.

But did I always hold some feelings of love toward her as well? Is that why I can't stop myself from thinking of her now?

"_Hold on, something seems a little off. Damn it, if that's how it's going to be, why did I bother coming?"_

_My memories of that time of the 5__th__ war of the Holy Grail. I shouldn't remember anything that happened then. I had been reborn in this world but._

"_When a master disappears, their server disappears, too until they are summoned by another. I thought I'd stick around and help out until we both fade away, but it seems I was worrying about nothing."_

_I didn't want to let her go then or even closer…I don't want to let her go even now._

"…_Is this you? It looks like your medical records…cryogenic storage?" It was then I learned she had a fatal brain disease and why she had no memories then was because of this as well. Even if she was to wake up one day…she wouldn't remember me or anything that had taken place._

_I know it was out of her control. But even so…that didn't stop it from hurting. But I don't blame her no matter what._

_Master…forgives this one that can't move on. Forgive this one who still holds onto a past I should push away and forget. But…I don't want to forget about you more than anything…I wish to be near you…close to you again._

_Sorry…_

I know. I know I am being selfish. Does that show I am really human again?

"_Leaving the future to your real self once you wake up, huh? I see…I guess we're more alike than I thought. However, unlike me, you seem to have no regrets about your decision. I have to say I'm a little envious." I remembered laughing to myself then as I got a questionable look from my master, "Sorry. I was just thinking about how I thought you were a miserable master at first. Fate can be truly ironic." She quickly gave me a softy but sad smile at the same time as she said, "Thank you for everything, Archer." With that she slowly disappeared before me and I was left alone._

_I think it was then. I finally knew everything._

But I should leave things be now I know this. I may be a fool wanting to hold onto that part of the past. But I will not…ruin her life she finally can have now. If anything I will protect her from afar.

I stared toward the track again and I saw two students flashed in and out for a second. I quickly rubbed my eyes.

_Was I seeing things? That almost looked like…npcs did. Npcs would flash in and out like that when something was wrong with the data. But why would that happen to students here?_

I quickly gasped at the thought, "no…it couldn't be." Are some of the students' npcs? That can't be right…right? I asked myself as I saw another student walk pass me do the same thing. Flashing in and out again like an npc would.

Something was happening and this something wasn't good at all. I saw a lot of students flashing in and out like data would. I stared toward the field only hands full of students aren't. What is the meaning of this?

What the hell is going on?


	3. Master

"_I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death; Nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet those hands with never hold anything. So as I prey, unlimited blade works."_

**Chapter 3: Master**

What in the world is going on? I saw other students flashing left and right. What in the world is this?

"So it finally started. It sure took long enough." I heard Rin voice quickly say beside me, "What Rin?" she sighed and shook her head toward me, "Sorry. It was nice getting to know you Kaze. But I guess this is where I say goodbye to you." She said waving toward me as she disappeared before my eyes.

"Rin? W-where? Where did you go?" I asked looking around the track as more and more students started to disappear. What's going on?

"_ALL STUDENTS WITHOUT SERVANTS WILL BE DELETED WITHIN 24 HOURS."_

_Servants? What's that?_

"_I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS WITHOUT SERVANTS WILL BE DELETED WITHIN 24 HOURS."_

_What is the meaning of this? I don't understand? Does this have something to do with the students disappearing? And why Rin disappeared too?_

"_I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS WITHOUT SERVANTS WILL BE DELETED WITHIN 24 HOURS."_

"What the hell?" I asked glaring around at the students disappearing one by one and the ground started to turn black. It's removing one without servants? But…that means…a new Holy Grail war is beginning? Why?

_Master!_

I ran toward the field track but she was nowhere to be seen. "Damnit where the hell are you?!" I have to protect you somehow I have to save you somehow. I can't…let this happen again. I can't let this start over again!

The ground was taking in the students who hadn't disappeared. It was deleting them? Damnit. It isn't 24 hours! Damnit damnit damnit….!

I ran looking around for her. I have to save her somehow. I have to save her from this! Where the hell are you? _Master!_

I ran…I ran into the school building but those black spotted followed. I could hear screaming all around as the black spot took students one by one. I quickly ran to higher ground onto the second floor of the school building but the black spots still followed taking more and more students into them.

What the hell are those spots? Why are they making people disappear? Was all I could think about then. But I didn't have time to stop and think. All I could do was keep moving away from the black spots. If they got me. I would end up the same as the other students.

Before I knew it I ended up on the roof. I quickly closed the door behind me. I looked at the field bottom. I couldn't see grass any longer just blackness. What was happening here? I had to get somewhere safer. Before long the black spots will be up here too. I will not be safe for long.

I quickly heard a laugh coming from somewhere, "Did you really think you would be safe on the roof? Don't be a fool." The voice told me as the black spot started to appear on the roof. I gasped as I heard the laugh again. "You have no servant. You will be deleted as well. You can't run from this. And you can't hide. If anything you should be happy you lived this long. You failure."

_That I lived this long? I'm going to die?_

I backed up as far as I could but the black spots soon blocked me in. I was trapped and I couldn't get away. There was no way out of this is there? That was all I could think then. "This is goodbye. You will soon disappear."

"_Don't give up! You have to live!" _I heard a voice tell me, _"You must live!"_

Yes…that's right. I can't just give up. I quickly climbed up to the water tub. I turned toward the fence in front of me and nodded to myself, _"Wait your not really going too?!" _A voice asked as I ran and jumped over the fence.

I felt it. I was falling and blackness was all around me. Did I die? Did I not make the jump? I'm not sure. I can't remember for some reason. I can't see anything but blackness around me. Nothingness all around me.

_Master!_

_I can hear someone's voice._

_Idiot! Why would you try to make that kind of jump!?_

_It's a man's voice. It's getting louder._

"Kaze!" I heard someone yelled as I felt someone grab my hand, and slowly my eyes opened and stared up at a man with white hair, "A-Archer?" I asked as my eyes quickly closed again.

I gasped she said my name? I questioned myself but quickly grabbed hold of her pulling her to me as I quickly jumped onto the building beside the school as I glared toward the school building, _"Oops. I guess she didn't die. That makes me kind of sad." _I glared looking around, "Who are you?!" I yelled looking around.

A laugh answered me, "_Perhaps you have saved her for now. But you aren't a servant anymore. So she will still die unless you become her servant again~" _the voice was having fun playing with her life. The voice was acting like her life was a toy. _"So perhaps I should wish you luck Archer-sama~" I growled as the voice disappeared all the together and the black spot disappeared too._

I quickly stared down at her. This was real after all. I know what I much do. I took her to the nurse's office and lay her down on the bed, "…sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect you from afar but now I see I cannot. I didn't want this to happen to you again. Even if you don't remember it happening the first time. But it appears I couldn't stop it." I sighed pulling the blanket over her.

I took a small knife from the closet in the nurse's office and cut my hand and let the blood drop onto her hand, "Sorry. But this is the only way I can save you. Kaze…forgive me. Kaze Sara…former master of me Archer. I…I wish for a contract. Please take this contract and please use me as you see fit." I whispered to her as I took some of my blood into my mouth and started down toward her. I sighed.

_Sorry…I'm so very sorry_. I whispered under my breath; as I slowly pressed my lips against her; as I did so her hand shook as a red light came from it as I slowly took my lips apart from hers. I took hold of her hand and saw the seal on her hand.I took her hand and held it against my face, "Sorry. But I guess you will have to deal with a failed hero like me one more time, master…" I whispered to her as I slowly disappeared.


	4. Calling

"_This sucks. I was praying that I wouldn't be summoned by mistake, but I see my hope was misplaced. Showing self-restrained is difficult, regardless of one's age. I guess I'll just flounder around pointlessly. I came here in response to a voice calling for me. What kind of moron would needless call a servant like me?"_

**Chapter 4: Calling**

"_M…..!"_

_Whose voice is that? I don't know._

"_Mas….!"_

_I can't make it out still. Who is it?_

"_Mast..!"_

_What is the voice trying to say?_

"_Can't you hear me? Hey! Maste.!"_

"Senpai?" a light voice asked as I slowly opened my eyes, "w-what?" I asked as I saw Sakura staring down at me, "Oh my. You are finally awake thank goodness!" I looked confused, "Sakura-san?" I asked looking confused I was in the nurse's office? "You been out for hours now I was starting to worry." Hours? It been that long?

"How did I get here? Did someone with white hair bring me here?"

"White hair? No I found you here when I came back to the nurse's office." She plainly told me, "What? But…I thought archer brought me here." I quickly told her, "Archer? Who's that?" she asked, "Eh?"

"I don't know anyone called Archer."

_What? But I thought someone was working in the lunch room with that name. Am I wrong?_

"Isn't there someone working in the lunch room with that name?"

"No."

I couldn't help but look even more confused. Who brought me here then?

"I'm sorry I don't know who brought you here. But sense you are here. It is safe to say you have a servant now." Sakura quickly told me, "A…Servant?" I asked wondering what she was talking about, "Yes you wouldn't be here now if you didn't have one." She explained to me, "You have made a contact with a servant just look at your hand." She told me as I stared down at my hand. I saw a red mark on it.

"Eh? What's this?"

"That shows you have a servant. That mark is the contract." She explained more to me, "So…what is this servant like?" I asked as she laughed, "That is hard to say there are many servants of all kinds of classes, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster and so on. Each server has their own class and skills." I couldn't help but wonder what a servant truly is. "Your own room will be on the second floor of the school. I'm sure you can find out who is your servant there. He or she will appear before you in that room." In my room? I guess I'll have to go there to meet my servant then.

_I wonder what my servant is like._

Soon I entered my room it looked like a normal dorm. With a bed, desk, closet and bookshelves. Nothing really all that different. I searched around the room but didn't find anyone but myself here. Where could my servant be?

"_You only have to ask master." _A voice said from behind me as I turned around a man in red appeared before me and I gasped, "A-Archer?" his eyes wide a bit, "So you finally remember me?" He asked with a small grin across his face, "Of course I do! You were working in the lunch room!" he quickly frowned at me, "That's all you remember huh?" he asked.

"Eh?" he sighed at me, "I guess it was too much to hope for…" he quickly said to himself. I wonder what he was talking about, "oh well…I guess it can't be helped. Master…if you haven't guessed I am your servant." He quickly told me, "I am of archer class as my name says. But it is also my name so please call me archer." I told her. She quickly nodded to me.

_I guess I was hoping for too much. Of course she can't remember. _

"So I have a question."

"Ok, what's the question?"

"What is a servant anyways?"

"A servant is a hero from a past life, reborn into the holy war to protect their own masters from others. We are kind of ghosts from past life. If you wish you can just think of me as your guardian and shield from any danger you will encounter." I told her, "Oh I guess that makes sense."

"Many other people will have servants as well. Your goal is to be the last one standing. So you can claim the holy grail."

"Holy grail? You mean that one that gives wishes?"

"Yes but this one only gives one. It is called that but it isn't the real Holy Grail so don't get your hopes up." She looked like she was thinking about everything I had told her now. She is air head sometimes. But no matter what she always finds a way through things. But I did miss this.

"Well I guess….I look forward to working with you Archer." She smiled at me and then I almost lost it. Just her smile was more than enough right now. "Yeah, same thing here, Master." I smiled back at her.

_I shouldn't feel this happy. She is in great danger again because I made a contract with her against her will. But I did it to save her. I know it was only the way. I just have to keep protecting her now._


	5. Servant

"_That girl's got enough ego to fill a concert hall, and that's not exactly a turn on. I bet she kept her servant on their feet."_

**Chapter 5: Servant**

_I kind of wonder how servants are picked. Perhaps I should have asked archer that too. I feel fill of questions more than anything right now. Like how did this holy war start to begin with? As I feel myself lost in my thoughts I leave my bed room as I do I run into someone who I can't forget. _

"What? Kaze?" I hear Rin voice say as I look up quickly, "Rin?" I ask looking confused toward her. "Well well this is a surprise." She says as Archer appears behind me, "Well I'm not too surprised by this." She said with a smirk across her face. "Eh?"

"Rin." Archer glared toward her, "How odd Archer would be your servant of all people huh?" She says with a smirk still across her face, "Shut up." Archer growls at her. "I really wonder how that happened. Very odd indeed." She continues on. Archer continues on glaring at her.

_Was she hinting something I didn't see?_

"So servants aren't picked at random?" I asked in question. "Oh no of course not. Servants normally are picked from the personally they're masters have but…I have a feeling archer isn't in the same case." She said with a laugh. "How about you drop this. She is my master it has nothing to do with you." Archer quickly growled at her. "Oh, so true. But is the only reason you wish for me to drop this I wonder."

"Rin." He warned her.

"Kaze you have a servant as do I, Lancer." She called as a man with blue hair appeared behind her, "Yes master?" he asked. "Say hello." She told him.

_Lancer? I guess that was his class then?_

"A friend of yours master?"

"Something like that." She told him pushing her hair behind her back. "I see." He quickly took hold of my hand, "Eh?" I looked confused toward him, "It is always nice to meet a lovely lady." He whispered to me and winked as archer quickly freed my hand from his, "Lancer what the hell do you think you are doing to my master?" Archer asked in angrier. "I'm just doing as my master told me to. I am saying 'hello'." He said with a grin across his face.

"I can't help it, if you have a cute master." He quickly said like it wasn't a big deal.

_C-Cute…?_

I blushed at his words. As he said that Rin and Archer pushed him away from me, "What the hell is wrong with you?" They both said together. "What? I was just saying hello."

"That isn't a hello! You were clearly hitting on her you idiot!" Rin yelled punching him in the face, "No master really I wasn't. If I was hitting on her I would say she has a nice body." Rin and Archer filled with rage as soon as he said that. Archer punched him in the face, "How can you say just plain like that?!" Archer yelled punching him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it out loud! It's not like you disagree about it."

"That's aside from the point!" Archer quickly covered his mouth as he said that he stared toward me. "M-Master….I-I can explain!" I felt my heart pound. "Umm…I think I'm going to go lay down in my room for a bit." I said and quickly escape from the screen. I felt Archer quickly follow after me. I guess even if I tried I can't escape him can I?

_I couldn't help but wonder why he agreed with Lancer. I didn't see the big deal of my body. Was it really that nice? He didn't sound like he was kidding. So that means he meant it right? _I wonder as I stared out the window of my room. I was sitting on my bed facing away from Archer. He was silent but very near my bed.

_Perhaps he wasn't sure how to talk to me right now. If anything I felt very embarrassed my face was still a bit red thinking about what had happened. _

I held my arms over my chest. But the question in my mind was. What was so nice about my body? Is this one of those things only men can understand? Did I just have a big chest or something? Perhaps men like women with big chest? I wonder thinking on and on about it as I heard his voice slowly, "M-Master. Please let me explain myself." He said in a shaking voice. "I didn't mean to upset you in anyway. If anything I meant it as a…" he cut himself off trying to find the right word. "As a compliment…" He whispered to me.

_So he meant it in a good way then?_

"But…" I started to cut myself off, "If you wish to pretest I didn't say anything that is fine as well." I shook my head, "It's not that. I just was wondering why you and lancer thought I had a nice body." I said looking toward him. "…uh…that's because…" he blushed and looked away. "Because you have a nice…uh figure." He whispered to me.

I looked confused and looked down at myself. I always thought Rin had a nicer figure then me. I don't understand. "I don't know…I think Rin had a nicer one." I slowly said. "No she doesn't."Archer quickly answered me even if I wasn't looking for answer. "eh?" I looked up in surprise at Archer.

"I mean…her isn't bad but…her personally clearly isn't any good."

"Personally matters too?"

"Of course it does. Only an idiot would only care about the body. If anything a personally is more importation then anything."

_Hmm…I guess there a lot I don't know._

_Now that I think about it why did Archer call Rin by her first name?_

"Archer? Do you know Rin well?"

"I wouldn't say well…I know 'of her'" was the way he put it. "You know of her?" I asked looking confused, "Her family is kind of famous you see. Her whole family line has been full of magus." He told me. "So most people know of her." It was a little weird like he was covering something up. "You didn't really say no." I quickly said. "True I didn't." he sounds like he wasn't going to give away anymore than that. "So Rin isn't your type." He quickly laughed at my question. "Rin my type? Don't make me laugh." He looked toward me for a second then sighed. "I couldn't deal with her type. Her ego is way too big to deal with."

_I couldn't disagree with him there. Rin was kind of hard to get along with sometimes. But if Rin personally was the hard to deal with kind. I wonder what kind of personally he liked in women._

He sighed again looking toward me, "I know what you are wondering. Let's just say I'm better off with women who are easy to deal with." He said eyeing me. "Oh." I wonder what kind of women that is. He sighed to himself holding his head in his hands. "Of course she wouldn't get it." He shook his head. "Eh? Get what?"

"Nothing forget it." He said the air curves with his hand in the air. It looked somewhat familiar. After he did so he stared my way like he was trying to tell me something.

Sigh. _Of course she wouldn't get it. That would be far too easy I guess. I guess I was asking for too much for her to understand what I meant. She can be a bit of airhead sometimes._

"If it was nothing…what was that?"

"Nothing forget it as I said." I sighed. _Airhead._

_Why did the smallest of things have to go over her head?_


	6. King of heroes

"_Right. I already know how I will die. I will probably suffer eternally thanks to this choice. But I will have no more regrets. Even if this path will probably be far different from my ideal…even if I will probably be defeated in battle…I am the one I must not lose too."_

**Chapter 6: King of Heroes**

I appeared before long many masters from the 5th Holy Grail war were here. Something had happened. But it appears many of them have forgotten things. Like how they all fought each other. We're all trapped in this place it appears as well.

_Things were back to normal with…uh master in a matter of speaking. Rin and her were together each day at school it appears too. I wonder if it alright for them to get close. They could end up fighting each other sooner or later._

_Or perhaps I'm just over reacting right now. I know I am far too protector of her. But still…I can't help but worry._

"I heard someone saw a person in gold armor walking around the school."

"Gold armor? Is this person a servant?"

"Has to be. I mean who wear gold armor in this day and age right?" Rin asked me, "I guess so."

_Gold armor…where have I heard that before…? I have heard of someone like that before…but why can't I think of the name?_

I sighed following the two girls in my spirit form I guess the only up side right now is nothing dangerous is happening to her. But…she always draws danger to her. That's why I worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this will feel nice." I heard Rin tell her as I snapped out of my thoughts. "But…we both have male servants." I heard her say. Why did that matter? "That's why they are going to wait outside here. That isn't hard to understand right?" Rin asked her. "Well no but…" Rin quickly covered her mouth, "No butts we both need this. I haven't washed my hair for about a day I can't stand it." Rin cried.

Eh? Her hair?

"Come on call him out and I'll call mine out." She called my name, "Archer." I quickly appeared before her, "Yes?" I asked her as Rin summoned Lancer. "Well hello again-"he started to say as Rin quickly tried him up. "M-Master what's the meaning of this!" he cried as I stared down toward him, "You are staying out here with Archer; we girls need to clean up a bit!" Rin told him. "But master don't you need help to wash your back?" he asked. "I have help right here." She said patting my master's shoulder.

"Archer, could you please wait out here?" She asked in a soft voice as I slowly nodded toward her. "Take your time master." I told her as she answered me with a smile. The two girls quickly escaped after that.

_Is this what they call girl time?_

"Archer Archer! How can you just give up like that! You should want to go in there with your master!" Lancer cried, "Think about it!" I shook my head. "No. I'm not going too. And if you try to go in there I will kill you…understand?" I asked glaring at him.

"Y-yes." I soft yes was heard from him. I sighed. I know this is only going to get harder later on. Even so…I can't move from this path.

"Lucky your servant listens so well. I almost had to use a command seal on Lancer the other day."

"Command seal? What's that?"

"Huh? How can you not know? It's that right mark on your left hand!" She yelled pointing toward my hand, "Oh I was wondering what that was." She sighed, "You are pretty clueless when it comes to something." She continued on, "But I guess that just who you are." I frowned as the two of us started to get undressed. "But that aside a new shower sounds great doesn't it?" Rin asked me, "Yeah. It has been sometime. I kind of feel like I have been running in circles lately."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"At least your partner isn't a pervert." I couldn't help but laugh a bit about that. After how he talked about women earlier I kind of wondered if he truly was. Or perhaps even if he was. He wouldn't try to say the wrong thing in front of people at least.

Rin stared toward me, "W-What?" I asked blushing under her staring. "Well…he was right. I'm surprised." She quickly said. "About what?" I asked looking confused toward her, "Your chest is clearly bigger than mine."

"W-why would that matter?"

"I didn't say it did or didn't. I'm just a bit surprised. That prevent was right after all." Why did she have to bring that up? I wonder as we both got into shower. "Ah now this water is just great isn't it?"

"Yeah…it just the right temp."

"_My queen!"_

"Eh?"

"Is something wrong Kaze?"

"I thought I heard someone…"

"There no one but you and me in here you know."

"I know but…" _I thought for sure I heard someone._

"_MY QUEEN MY LOVE!" _I voice yelled as someone came through the wall and a man in gold armor stood before both of us. We both let out a scream.

We both turned toward the door, "What?" I asked as lancer started yelling, "See see? Our masters need us now. So free me!" he yelled at a time like this it couldn't be helped. I quickly cut him free as we both ran in to see Rin looking shocked toward the wall that had been broken. "Master what…." Rin quickly hit him over the head, "What took you so long?" I quickly scanned the room I didn't see her anywhere, "Rin, where is my master?" I asked.

"Some guy in gold armor broken through the wall and quickly grabbed her and ran off. I tried to stop him."

"Gold armor?" _No…it couldn't be._

"You mean Gilgamesh?" Lancer spoke up. We both stared toward him, "Gilgamesh as in the god of heroes?" Rin asked, "Yeah."

_Why would he want my master?_

"Rin what way did he take her?"

"Back through the wall and toward the gym it looked like." With that I ran.

_Why does danger always follow her?_

"_My Queen." I can hear that voice again. But I don't know this voice. Who is it? "MY QUEEN!" the voice is getting louder._

"What…?" I asked slowly opening my eyes it was bright. Was I outside? I looked around trying to find out where I was. I could see the sky over head. Was I on some kind of roof? "You are wake my queen. This is good news." A voice greeted me as my eyes snapped forward. I saw someone in gold armor standing before me.

_Wait…gold armor? Those rumors were true then?_

I tried to move my arms to find them tried together same with my legs. Why was I tried up like this?

"What…what going on here?" I asked looking very confused up toward the man in gold armor. "I had to save you, my queen. I couldn't let them keep you kidnapped as they had you." His voice quickly told me. Kidnapped? What in the world is he talking about?

"To go as far as to have two guards outside the door. How dangerous those monsters are. But it's alright you are safe now." He told me as he took hold of some of my hair in his hand. "Beautiful. Truly…you are still as beautiful as I remember you being." I quickly blushed at his words.

_Why did he act like he knew me?_

"If I am safe…why did you tie me up?" I asked confused still by this person. "It is to keep you safe of course. I didn't want you to fall out of the chair when I brought you up to the roof of course!" He wasn't making any kind of sense. If that was true why was I still tied up.

_Is he just crazy? It appears that way. _

He slowly grinned, "It appears one of those monsters is about here." He whispered crossed his arms, "Monsters?" I asked as archer quickly appeared and attacked him with his twin blades. The man in gold armor quickly blocked his attack with a spear. "Archer!" I cried.

"Master! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm alright." I heard him sigh. "Well well…it's the fault hero I see." He said to Archer, "Gilgamesh." He answered him.

_G-Gilgamesh? He's Gilgamesh? Meaning the king of heroes, Gilgamesh but he meant to be really powerful!_

"Why did you take my master?"

"Your master? She is my queen. I will not give her to a monster like you." He looked toward me for a second. I could tell by the look Gilgamesh really was crazy. He really thought I am his queen? Why would he think that?

"Master…sorry but I will have to ask something of you." Archer quickly said toward me, "Eh?" it wasn't like I could really move as I was. "Please use a command seal." I looked toward my hand. One of these I wonder. "Order me to free you, quickly." He told me trying to hold back Gilgamesh.

I slowly nodded and held my hand up as archer quickly raced toward me at top speed as one of my command seals when dark. He quickly freed me and took hold of me and fled the screen.

Gilgamesh stood there and laughed, "You really are her master. This is a laugh. A fault hero…is the servant of my queen. What a joke this is." He hit his spear on the floor and it disappeared. "…how funny this is. The tone in your voice. You wish to keep my queen as your own as well. How odd you would become her servant I wonder how you made that happen you fault hero."

"Gilgamesh! Finally here you are!" angry voice yelled behind him, "Oh it's you." He said not even trying around to look toward the voice, "Just me? I am your master! You will not just run off when you feel like it." He yelled using a command seal on him, "I will never see you as my master. If anything I will make my queen my master. You poor sad excuse for a human life." Gilgamesh growled as he disappeared.

I sighed looking over my masters wrists. They were both hurt from being tied up as she had been. Same with her ankles. "I'm very sorry master." I shook my head, "I shouldn't have let this happen to you." I told her as I started to wrap her wrists up. She quickly shook her head at me, "This isn't your fault Archer. How could you know this would happen?" she asked me.

"Even so it's my job to keep you safe as your servant." I trailed off. "To let something like this happen is…" She frowned at me, "Archer. It wasn't your fault stop acting like it was!" She always takes the blame when these kinds of things happen when it is clearly my fault.

"But I…"

"I will not hear it!" she quickly said and pointed her hand at me quickly but quickly snapped back her hand in pain, "Ouch." I frowned at her, "You need to take it easy for a bit master so this can heal." I told her.

"But…it was weird."

"What was?"

"Gilgamesh acted like he knew me somehow but I never met him." She explained to me, "There is most likely a reason for that." I told her. "What kind of reason?" She asked, "All servants remember all they're masters from the holy war. Most likely he had a master at one time that looked very much like you." I explained to her. "Oh really? So you remember all your masters as well?" I felt myself stop as soon as she said that.

_It wasn't like I could talk about it. Being she had been my master before. I couldn't really explain this._

"Y-yes I do."

"What were your other masters like?" of course she had to ask that question. "Let's just say all my masters…have a way to find problems without any trouble." One of my masters being the most trouble in another world would have to been Rin. I really couldn't explain that to her. How could I ever explain Rin was my master in another world?

"Wow…is sounds like you had a really hard time Archer."

"Yeah…don't I know it." _I blame half of this on my bad Luck._

"I'm sorry. It brings up bad memories."

"They…they weren't all bad memories." I whispered as I smiled toward her.

_She didn't understand. But I was fine with that. A lot of my memories with her are really kind. I can always remember her smiling face as she looks toward me._

_Thinking about it makes my heart skip a beat._


	7. Blood Pact

**Chapter 7: Blood Pact**

_I guess the best thing to do was to let her rest for the day. Perhaps she could be healed a bit by tomorrow._

_But to know Gilgamesh was here as well; didn't sit well with me. Why would he be here as well? I don't remember seeing him in the 5__th__ Holy Grail war. Perhaps he had been there after all and we just didn't face him?_

_I don't know. There is a lot that doesn't make sense. If anything I need to talk to my master later about looking for info later._

She was now resting lying on the bed facing toward the window I couldn't help but smile looking toward her. At least she was very easy to get along with. Even if she is a bit of _airhead_ at times. As soon as I sat down in a chair near her bed a knock came at the door.

I sighed. Who could that be…? I got up and answered it as soon as I did, "Kaze." Rin quickly pushed me out of the way and entered the room. "Hello to you too." I glared at Rin. She hurried over to her side as Lancer laughed from behind me. "She was worried even if she will not say so."

"I was not!" She snapped toward Lancer. "Why would I be worried about her? She is clearly…!" She started to say started to say as she took hold of one of hands to see it wrapped up. "Archer what the hell happened to her?" Rin asked in angry toward me, "Gilgamesh…had her tied up pretty tight." I told her. "…why in the world would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"But this doesn't make any kind of sense! Why would he kidnap her?" I shook my head, "I guess…is she may look like an old master of his. He was called her his _queen._" I told her and sighed, "Isn't she popular. Having two men after her." She whispered smirking toward me, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Archer I'm not an idiot or airhead like she is." Rin quickly said, "It clear that you have some kind of feelings toward her. I can see it very clearly." I closed my eyes to ignore her. "The way you act it likes you know her very well. Why is that?" She asked. "I have nothing to say to you." I told her as I heard her quickly step in front of me. "Archer. What did you do? You do know her don't you?"

"I have nothing to say. Why don't you leave so she can rest?"

"You really think I'm going to just leave like that?"

"If you don't I will push you out the door. Leave Rin." I opened my eyes glaring toward her. "I will find out what you did and how you know her." She plainly told me. "Oh I'm sure you will."

"Lancer we are leaving now." She glared toward him and he quickly followed after her as the door closed behind them. I sighed when they finally left. I knew if she really wanted too she could find out. The problem was…it would be easy to find out too.

What I did to her…the blood pact. If anyone would be close enough to her they would smell it on her.

_Would she be angry if she found out? I forced her into a contact with me. Of course why would she? I meant well by it but…I ended up causing her a lot of problems because of my act. It wouldn't matter how I explain myself to her. I'm sure she would still be angry no matter what I would say to her._

_If anything it would be best if she didn't find out about the pact at all. But I know…she will find out sooner or later about it. And I'm not sure how to even bring something like that up._

_Oh by the way master…I forced you into a contact with me without asking you, sorry alright? _I quickly covered my face with my hands. _Yeah this will not end well at all._

"Archer?" my face quickly snapped toward her as I heard her voice. "Yes?" I quickly when to her side, "Did I hear Rin here a little bit ago?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "Yes…you did." I told her patting her head, "Why was she here?"

"She was worried about you over the whole Gilgamesh thing." That was the easy way to put it. I shouldn't add the other reason Rin came as well. "She was worried about me?" She asked in surprised. "Most people would be worried if you get kidnapped." I pointed out to her.

"Good point." She slowly at up. I shook my head at her, "Master what are you doing?" I asked crossing my arm staring toward her, "Getting up?" I sighed, "I can see that. But you should be resting. You need to recover before you get up and about."

"I'm fine Archer. Really! It isn't a big deal it doesn't hurt that much!"

_Doesn't hurt that much? Why can't you just sit and wait._

"Why do you need to even be up anyways?"

"Well…I'm a magus right?"

"Yes…"

"But I'm magus that doesn't know much about spells or anything so should I be studying to know this stuff?"

_I can't lie I was surprised by her words. She wanted to go learn more about being A Magus? It wasn't a bad idea._

"I guess so."

"So I thought I could go to the library in the school and try to learn some spell from books you know. So I really look like a real magus!" I smirked to myself; "If you get some books will you rest on your bed with them?" she quickly nodded to me. "Of course I will!" I sighed I guess her learning would be helpful if we did have to battle some of the other masters and servants.

_I couldn't disagree with her because she was right. She did need to learn at least a bit about magus. Even if it was just one spell or two. Knowing more would be a big help._

"Very well. But you should be careful Gilgamesh is still around somewhere." I told her. She quickly nodded to me. "Yes I know. But you will be shadowing me right?" I nodded to her. "It isn't called shadowing. It's called spirit form." Perhaps this is for the best after all, "See? Just another thing I need to learn!"

I sighed as I followed her out of the room.Quickly taking spirit form as she looked around for me. "You are still here right, Archer?" She asked, "Yes. You just can't see me right now. Don't worry if he shows up I'll stop him." She shook my head, "But didn't we run last time?" she asked as she started walking toward the library. "That was only because I was worried about your safely is all." I lied.

"Yeah I'm sure." I sighed hearing her tone. She didn't believe me for a second did she? I guess she had every right too. I had her use a command seal for us to get away from Gilgamesh last time. She only has two left now because of that.

_But it was the only way._

Her eyes lit up as we entered the library. It was pretty big for a school library after all, "Wow…I don't even know where to start." She quickly raced over to the first bookshelf she saw. She started looking over the names of the books trying to find one that could help her. Before long she found a book, "basics. I guess that's a good place to start…" as I felt something from behind us I quickly appeared to defense her, "I smell blood." He was there that quickly? We haven't even been here 20 minutes and he found us.

"Gilgamesh."

"Eh?" master quickly turned around to see me guarding her. "I knew something was odd. You failure of a hero you made a _blood pact_ with my _queen_ didn't you?" he quickly asked. I was threw off guard hearing that, "W-What?"

"I can smell the blood from her. It mustn't been long sense you formed the pact with her. Did you even tell her?"

"Blood pact? What's that?" she asked from behind me. "Oh? Did you not know my _queen_?" he asked with a smirk, "Gilgamesh don't." I quickly told him. "What's wrong? Worried about how she will react when she finds out?"

"Archer? What is he talking about?" she asked me. "He been a very bad servant you see my queen. He has been hiding things from you." I glared at him. "I told you to shut up!" I yelled.

"You see a blood pact is a way to force one to become a servant in this day and age. He forced the blood pact on you against your will and without asking you!" I felt frozen then. Did he really say that out loud? Did he really? "Isn't he horrible? Don't you see my queen you were forced into becoming a magus and having your life in danger!" Gilgamesh continued on. She hadn't said a word sense he said that.

"Master…?" I asked she didn't answer me. I slowly turned around to look at her. Her head was facing the floor and she was holding the book tightly against her chest. "…It isn't true right? Gilgamesh is lying to me right, Archer?" I sighed what could I do now that the truth was out? I would have to answer her. Even if I meant well by all of this. "Archer? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Clearly because I am right, my queen. He forced this all on you. Not caring about your safely."

"That's not true!" I yelled quickly getting surprised looks from both of them, "I meant…I meant…"I cut myself off. "I just want to save you." I told her. "I wanted to save you from dying. Even so…doing this; I know it wasn't right." I told her feeling regret. "So you did force me into a blood pact?" She slowly asked me. "Yes, I did." I told her sighing.

It happened so quickly then. I felt her quickly slap me across the face. I opened my eyes in shock, "M-Master." She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she quickly ran pass me as she did she whispered something to me. _"I hate you."_

_I could hear Gilgamesh laughing behind me. But I have no one to blame for this but myself. Even if I meant well…I did force this on her. And I never should have. _


	8. Magus

**Chapter 8: Magus**

_I could still hear her words, "I hate you." I know she said that out of anger toward me but. I sighed. I still couldn't believe I heard that from her. It's not saying I didn't ask for it._

_Even so…it doesn't hurt any less._

"Just going to sit there huh? Not even going to run after your master?" Gilgamesh voiced asked, "Haven't you done enough?" I asked in angry toward him, "Don't try to blame this on me. You made a blood pact and I'll say you had guts." He laughed as he disappeared.

Guts? Why would that take guts? I don't get it. I just did what I had too that's all.

_Master…I'm sorry. But I had too._

"He did what?"

"He formed a blood pact with me."

"That would explain why he would act funny every time I asked about it." Rin sighed at me, "Why did he do it?" I frowned at her, "He said he did it to save me from death. He didn't want me to die." She quickly laughed to herself, "So that idiot meant well…but it backfired in a way." I nodded to her, "I should be mad at him right?"

"Well of course you should! Even if he meant well! He forced you into a contact with him."

_I knew Rin was right. But I when as far to say I hate him. I shouldn't have said that at least. Perhaps I when too far saying that to him. _

"But you know…it's a bit odd he could make a blood pact with you."

"How is that odd?"

"It was once used by magus' all the time. But now only magus can make a blood pact so I wonder how your servant could do something like that." Rin looked a bit confused, "Eh? So servants can't?"

"No only magus can. Makes me wonder if he was a magus when he was alive."

_Archer…was a magus when he was alive? Could that really be true?_

"Plus blood pacts are far more than just used to save lives. I'm sure that idiot didn't know the true meaning behind a blood pact." Rin sighed shaking her head, "True meaning?" I asked. "It would most likely be best if you read it over me tell you. I don't think you would believe me." Rin told me as she handed me a book. "Eh? This big thing."

"Skip to chapter 5 that's everything on blood pacts. That book just explains many other pacts you can make. Blood pact being one of the most powerful."

_Why was it Rin didn't want to tell me what the full meaning behind a blood pact was? Did she have a reason for it?_

"As I said once you find out you will think he is idiot as well."

"Eh? This can't be right…r-right Rin?" I asked blushing reading the words, "Oh no it is right. That's why I said that idiot had no idea about that part of the pact. Even if he meant well he did other damage in the long run." I couldn't believe the words in front of me.

_Blood pact or better known as Lover's pact._

_Used to be used in the 1600s. It was a form of a pact used between a husband and wife connecting two souls so when the two died they would again meet in their next life. The pact was later known as soul joining pact as well._

_L-Lover's pact?_

"From the reaction on your face I guess you get what I mean."

"Y-Yes…but…"

"That's why it isn't used anymore really. How that idiot knew of it. I have no idea."

"Does that mean…my soul and Archer's are…?"

"Yup they are linked now."

_I can't believe this. Why would he do something like that if he didn't even know everything about it? What could have happened if he did it wrong?_

"Lancer." Rin called, "Yes?" she glared at him, "Bring the idiot of a servant she has here. Anyway you wish."

"Eh? R-Rin?!"

"You don't have to talk to the idiot. But he needs to get told off a bit." I started to wonder then if Rin hates Archer. She always appeared to be trying to pick a fight with him for some reason. "But-But even so…"

"Now Lancer."

"Yes." Lancer quickly disappeared as he was told too.

"Do you hate him? It appears I see you always trying to pick a fight with, Archer."

"If anyone should hate him it should be you of all people, really." She said ignoring my question for the most part. "You are too kind. As you are people will step over you. So change that alright?" She quickly told me and looked away from me in angrier.

_Was she worried about me?_

"Eh?"

"Just keep a look out for yourself alright?"

_Rin…she is kind sometimes. But she can also be hard to get along with at the same time but she means well from what I can see._

I frowned I don't know what to do. She hates me as I thought that I was hit over the head by something hard. "What the hell?" I yelled grabbing hold of my head, "Are you awake now?" Lancer voiced asked me. "Lancer?"

"Come my master wishes to yell at you."

"About what? I want nothing to do with her."

"About the idiot blood pact you made with your master." _I stared at him as soon as he said that. That means my master is with Rin? _"As your look says yes she is with my master, Rin. Now come." Lancer said leading the way out of the library.

"You have guts, Archer."

"Guts? What do you mean?"

"Forming a blood pact with your master. You really have guts to do something that crazy."

_Crazy…? How is that crazy? I don't understand._

"I don't follow you."

"You really don't know do you? What you truly have done."

"I saved her. I know what I did."

"Idiot. Really…you just don't get it."

_Huh? What didn't I get? I wasn't following him at all._

"In here idiot." Lancer said opening a door as soon as I did a book came flying toward me and I quickly ducked, "What the hell?"

"Damn I guess I missed." Rin voiced quickly said. I glared in the room toward her, "Don't throw books at people!" I gasped seeing my master facing toward the window away from me. "M-Master!" I cried but Rin stood in my way, "I have a feeling she doesn't wish to speak with you right now. So let her be." Rin voiced told me as I stared toward her.

_Of course she doesn't. Why would she want too?_

"That isn't way I brought her idiot servant here." Rin glared at me, "Why then? Did you wish to yell at me? Then go for it. I don't care."

"You really have no idea what you did do you?"

"I formed a blood pact."

"You don't know the true meaning being a blood pact so here you idiot." She yelled throw a book in my arms, "What's this?" I asked, "Just shut up and read chapter 5."

_I still didn't understand what she was getting worked up about. I know I did something I shouldn't have but. _

"Fine. Let's see Blood pact or better known as Lover's pact." What? I stopped just reading that part. L-L-Lover's pact? I look of horror as I looked toward Rin, "Keep going." Oh god…what did I do? I continued on, "Used to be used in the 1600s. It was a form of a pact used between a husband and wife connecting two souls so when the two died they would again meet in their next life. The pact was later known as soul joining pact as well." I dropped the book when I finished reading that part.

"You finally understand you idiot? What you truly did?" Rin asked picking up the book, "B-but but I…I only meant too!" I didn't mean for something like this to happen, "Even if you did only mean to save her. You did put yourself and her into another problem." She threw her words at me hard, "I take it you were once a magus when you were alive?"

Magus? Why would she ask that?

"As a servant you shouldn't able to do something like this. Only magus can now." I quickly turned my eyes away from her, "I have nothing to say to you." She shook her head, "Perhaps you have at least learned something now. Don't do something this stupid again or your master will never forgive you. I still can't believe you had the guts to make a blood pact with her."

_Ok I did something stupid. Perhaps I didn't understand everything but I saved her doing so. Even if it doesn't make it fully right. But I'm tired of hearing this from her._

"Master…let's return to our room I'm sure you are tired…" I tried to touch her shoulder but Rin stopped me, "No she will be staying here for a bit. How about you return to her room and think about what you did some more."

"I don't need to listen to you. You aren't my master."

"Archer."

"Y-yes?"

"Could you please leave for now? I like to stay here for now."

"B-But master…I…"

"Please. Please go."

I sighed _she hates me._ I nodded to her and quickly left the room. I quickly dropped to my knees outside the room.

_I know I am to blame for all this. I need to leave her alone for now. I know…most likely she will not forgive me anytime soon._

_But there isn't anything I can do right now._

"Well I'm surprised he listened to you." Rin quickly said as I held the book tightly against my chest, "He had no idea." Rin shook her head, "of course he had no idea. What an idiot. Even if he meant well…he did a lot of damage."

_But he meant well right? He even said so before._

"You shouldn't forgive him so easy. You should make him apology a lot to you at least."

_I know that. I don't need her to tell me that._

"What is that book anyways?"

"It's a book on basic spells for magus."

"Oh you want to learn?"

"If I can yes."

"Hmm. Well I guess you would look more like a magus then. Okay I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Yes but remember at one time we will be enemies once we find out why we are all trapped here." She made it pretty clearly. "We are only on the same side for the time being remembers that!" we will be enemies once we know what is going on.

"So you can teach me like a basic heal spell or fire spell?"

"Of course I can. You just need to get the rune down and the words for the spell of course."

_She sounded pretty sure._

"Your mana pretty low so I guess you will need to draw out more of it as well."

_Rin knew a lot about runes and pulling ones mana out. If anything she sure knew a lot. Even sometimes the book didn't even have it in. Is it because of her family line as well?_

"So you see you would need to draw this rune in the air then say those words to cast this spell. Some runes you need blood for but those are the higher level spells that take a lot more time and mana to cast." I nodded to her words. I didn't want to even think about the higher spells right now. Just getting basic spell done would be enough. At least for the time being that is.

"Thanks Rin. This is really a big help." She blushed and looked away from me, "It's not a big deal. I didn't do anything that special. I mean the least I can do is teach someone who knows nothing about spells." I guess that was the closest thing I would get from her saying not a big deal.

I said my goodbyes to Rin and left her room. I frowned I would have to face Archer when I got back to my room. How in the world would I face him even? I still can't believe what he did. I know he meant well but was that the only reason he did what he did?

"Could he have had another reason?"

"Of course he had another reason _my queen_." I quickly turned to see Gilgamesh standing there, "There is no need to look so surprised. How lucky for me to see you are alone and that failure hero isn't with you."

_This wasn't good Gilgamesh and I was alone. What should I do?_

"How about we have a little chat my queen? You just need to stare into my eyes alright?" I stared and couldn't look away. What was this feeling? I should run away but I couldn't move at all. I felt my word ignore me as well. "Alright…my king."


	9. My queen

**Chapter 9: My Queen**

I frowned staring at the clock it was almost midnight where was she? I understand she needed time away from me. But this long? I couldn't lie I was starting to worry. Should I just head to Rin room and go get her? Maybe she just fell asleep there?

_I couldn't help but hear more questions pop up in my head. Sitting here wasn't helping at all._

_I agreed with myself just to go get her. I'm sure she just fell asleep there. Yeah that has to be it._

But when I got to Rin's room she looked confused, "What the hell are you talking about? She left here about two hours ago."

_What? She got be kidding right?_

"You're joking right? She didn't leave two hours ago right? She just fell asleep here right?" She glared at me, "I wouldn't let her sleep here. It my bed." She was serious. "…B-But she hasn't returned to the room." I was way over worried now. "Well I don't know where your master is. Maybe you missed her as you came here."

_Missed her how? It's one hallway. That doesn't add up at all._

"Go look for her idiot check her room again. If you don't find her go look for her. Now leave so I can get some sleep." Rin growled as she closed the door in my face. _Did I really just miss her? Could she be right?_

I frowned and hurried back to the room and to my surprised she was there lying on her side facing away from me. "Master?" I called to her. She didn't answer. "When did you return?"

"Then."

"What?"

"Then." She answered again. "When did you return right after I left? I thought you were still at Rin's." "then." Was all she answered with. _Was she just half sleep? Is that why she wasn't making any sense right now? Something felt off right now. But I just couldn't place what it was._

I watched her drop a book off the book. She was fast asleep now. Maybe she is just tired and wasn't making sense because of that. That had to be it right? I pulled the blankets up on her. I slowly shook my head. Perhaps I'll try asking her again tomorrow morning?

I sighed sitting down right in front of the bed keeping my back to her. I'm sure she still angry. Perhaps that's why she wasn't making sense? Or just sleepy could be it as well. I'll just wait for tomorrow to find out what's going on.

"_It's alright my queen you have nothing to worry about anymore."_

"_Please someone."_

"_You are safe now. I will not let those monsters kidnap you ever again. Before long you will come to me with your own will, isn't that wonderful?"_

"_Please someone help me. Anyone!"_

"_You will be safe with me. I will protect yo_u from everything and everyone."

"_Archer!" _my eyes quickly snapped open. I thought I heard someone call for me. Was it just a dream? I looked around. Master was still fast asleep. I looked toward the clock it was almost six am now. _What was that just now? I thought for sure I heard her voice. I was just hearing things wasn't I? _

I felt my eyes slowly close again. _Whatever it was it could wait until the sun was up at least right?_

"_Come."_

"_Come here, my queen."_

_I knew the voice because I have heard it yesterday. It was Gilgamesh voice. _

"_Come on come to me, my queen."_

_I couldn't fight the voice for some reason before I knew it. I felt my body move on its own and leave the room. He was calling me. I couldn't ignore his calling for some reason._

"_Help me."_

"_Please someone anyone!" But my voice was ignored. No one was helping me._

Footsteps were heard from behind. Was he this close now? No I can't get away.

"Hey!"

"Hey are you alright?" A hand quickly grabbed my shoulder as I blinked, "Eh?" I shook my head as the voice called, "Hey are you alright? You weren't walking straight." The voice from behind me said. I slowly turned around to see red hair boy with brown eyes, "Y-yes. I guess I'm just a bit tired." He sighed toward me, "Thank goodness. I was worried the way you were walking."

"Thank you…"

"Emiya."

"Eh?"

"Emiya Shirou."

_Oh that must be his name._

"Kaze Sara." He quickly shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Kaze-san." As soon as he touched my hand I saw a flash of pictures the last one I saw was white hair with darker skin. Wait…why did it look like Archer at the end. "Kaze-san?"

"Eh? Sorry you too."

_That was rude of me._

"It still early maybe you should go lay down for a bit later."

"Yeah I think I should. Thank you again Emiya-kun."

"Y-yeah no problem." I quickly hurried back toward my room.

"Shirou."

"Yes, saber?"

"You should keep away from that girl. She is a master as well."

"Eh? She's a master?"

"Anyone who is here is a master, servant."

_She's a master?_

_What was that I saw? So many flashes of pictures so quickly. Fighting in most of them. But that white hair and that dark skin it looked so much like Archer without a doubt._

_But why would I see that from another person who isn't Archer?_

"_It failed."_

"_The control over my queen as failed. I guess I'll have to try again."_

"_I can't give up on saving my queen. I will save her from these monsters."_

"_Oh yes I will."_

_I noticed something the next day. My master was out of the room a lot. She would only return to sleep for some reason. Something was very off and whenever I would ask her what was wrong. Her only word from her mouth would be then._

_I don't understand what is going on._

_Has something happened to master? _

_I followed her on the third day of getting no answers. I was very worried. I wonder has she even been eating. I haven't seen her eat for three days now. Was something wrong with her health? _

_I had so many questions circling around in my head. But soon I found out was the problem was. _

_She stopped walking in the middle of the gym. She just stood there. What was she doing? It was like she was waiting for something or someone._

Soon I saw someone with gold armor flash and appear in front of her, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting my queen." Gilgamesh? "I'm sorry I had to go this far to protect you but it's for the best after all." He quickly took hold of her face, "Now be good and stare into my eyes like you have been doing."

_Mind control?_

_That's why she hasn't really been answering me. She couldn't truly answer me._

I knew the reason why she would disappear everyday now I need to end this. To free her from his control. I quickly shot arrow toward him he quickly jump backward, "Well well…your little servant finally found out. It sure did take him time." I Stepped out of my hiding spot and glared toward him, "This has been going on about three days. You should take your time to come after your master."

"Step away from her!" I yelled aim another arrow toward her. "Even if I step away my control is still over her." He told me as he made his spear appear in his hand, "I will break your control one way or another. Now get away from her!" Gilgamesh grinned toward me and quickly came flying at me, "I will never hand over my queen to the likes of you!" shit. I quickly summoned my blades as a flash of red came between us.

Gilgamesh quickly jumped backward, "That is pretty low going after a servant's master. But I shouldn't be surprised by you any longer." I gasped as saber pointed her blade toward Gilgamesh, "Saber."

"Archer. Take your master and leave. I will take care of the king of fools."

_Why was she helping me? _

"Why would you help me?"

"I'm not helping you. I am saving one in need of saving. I will always defend ones who need to be saved."

_That sounded like saber alright. I couldn't help but grin at her words. How I remembered them._

"Very well." I quickly took master into my arms and fled the area. I stared down at her. She wasn't blinking. She is still under his control. I need to find a way to break it. But this isn't my field perhaps Rin would know how to break it.

_Turning to Rin for help again. I wasn't too happy about this idea to start with. But this was something I have to do to help Master._

"It's a very strong control on her. But it has a limit on the time to keep control over her."

"So…it should end after the time is over?"

"From what I can tell yes. But it also likely he could take control of her again at anytime."

_What?_

"Mind control is a very dangerous thing. Once you have fallen under it once, it could happen again very easy."

_It's true…this has been going on for three days he said before I found out._

"Don't let her leave the room for now. Even for eating. You will have to bring her food. I will look for away for her to resist the control. But it will take some time." Rin sighed about how long it would take. She turned away from me as she did I said, "Thank you."

"Eh? For what? I haven't done anything so far."

"Even so thank you. I know at some point she will be your enemy but even so you are doing this for her."

"She isn't my enemy so far. So I have no reason to hold this against her. If anything I should hold this against that Gilgamesh who appears to have an unhealthy obsessive toward her."

_It was true. That was how he acted when it came to master._

"But I guess…you are kind of the same in a way. But I guess I can't call it obsessive when it comes to you Archer."

"What?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't see it. You like her don't you?"

_I couldn't answer her. So I didn't give her answer. _

"Going all silent on me again huh? Even if you don't answer I can still see it even if she can't. That's part of the reason why you saved her."

"I'm not saying a word."

"You should be careful. As thing stand now this could be even more dangerous than this game will be."

"I know that."

"Then I'll say this once to you archer. You should forget what you feel toward Kaze. It will be better off for you and her." Rin told me as she left the room.

_I know more than anything how right she is. I stared toward her resting on the bed. This is dangerous what I am doing…no what I have been doing. Things have become like this because I couldn't forget her._

_I have placed her into a dangerous place. Because I couldn't let her go even if I wanted too now. I want to hold into her as long as I can._

_And I know more than anything this is a very dangerous place to be in._


	10. Fog

_I will be adding passion lip, BB and Meltlilith into the story when I get to the point. But they will not be fully like they're ccc parts in the game._

**Chapter 10: Fog**

_It was a weird feeling. I feel like my head been trapped in a fog for a long time. I can't remember a lot of things._

_The only thing I can remember is hearing a lot of yelling. I can't even make out whose voices it was yelling._

_Why can't I remember? What is wrong with me?_

_Master!_

_I can hear something I don't know what it is._

_Master! Can you hear me?_

_I don't understand the words._

_Master please wake up!_

_Master? Is that someone name?_

"_Please you have to wake up, Master!" _I felt myself gasped as I blinked staring up toward the ceiling, "Where…?" I asked in question as I saw Archer staring down toward me, "Oh you finally woke up." He sighed. _Woke up? What does he mean?_

"You sure know how to worry people." He said placed his head against the bed. _What was he talking about? Why would anyone be worried? _He slowly looked up toward me, "You have no idea what has been happening do you?" he slowly asked me, "…I can't remember. My head feel foggy."

"I guess…it isn't really your fault to start with." He frowned at me even after saying that. "For now you shouldn't leave the room for your own safely." He plainly told me, "My own safely?"

"Gilgamesh had you under mind control."

_Mind control?_

"That is why your memory is foggy right now. Problem is…he could take control of you again. That's why for the time being you shouldn't leave the room. If you need anything I can get it for you until…" he cut himself off, "Until Rin can help find a way to fix this."

"Rin? She's going to help?"

"Yeah. She agreed too."

_Mind control over me? Now that I think about it I think I remember hearing someone's voice call out to me. Was that why I couldn't remember? It had to be the reason right?_

"Master." Archer voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Again…sorry." He quickly said as I looked puzzled toward him, "I feel as this is all my doing. If I haven't made a pact with you. You wouldn't have danger follow you one right after another." He sighed at his own words.

_He wanted to do the right thing. But sometimes you can't always tell what the right thing is._

"I wanted to save you."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you want to save me?" I asked. _It was easy question. The first time we met was in that lunch room. So why would he want to save me after just one meeting?_ "That's…" he looked around like he was trying to find the right words for it. "It's a bit of a story." Was what he came up with. "I'm not really sure if you will believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"The holy grail war has been going on for a long time. Did you know that?"

_I wonder what this had to do with the story._

I slowly shook my head no at him. "Truly this should be the 6th war." _This should be? What did he mean by that? _"Something happened at the end of the last war. Something that shouldn't have happened. The whole thing was rebooted. This is the 5th war again." _Rebooted?_

"Why?"

"I don't know. Everyone who fought in the last war; No everyone who died in the last war is here in this place and alive again."

"How do you know this, Archer?"

"Because I was a Servant then. I was a Servant to you then, Master."

_What?_

_What did he just say?_

"Wait…a second. I think I heard you wrong Archer. You just said you have been my servant before?"

"Yes."

"But-but…how can that even be? I don't remember any of it."

"It appears no one does."

_He's got to be joking. He been my servant before? How? I can't remember any of this. So we met way before in the lunch room?_

"Very funny, Archer. You almost had me there." I laughed. I saw him staring toward me. He wasn't joking. "…your serious aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Right…if that true what is my favorite food?"

"Fried rice."

_Eh? How could he guess that?_

"Favorite animal?"

"Cat."

_How in the world? Is he really telling the truth?_

"Do you wish for me to tell you what your height is as well?"

"N-No. That's alright."

_He's really serious. Saying we had some history would put it lightly then. Did we die in the last Holy Grail war as well then?_

"Archer…did we also…die in the last war?"

"No. you really don't remember I see." He laughed to himself, "We won master. We're the only ones to live. Aside from that girl you had to save." _Girl? _

"You saved Rin in the last war. Even looking back on it now feels even more foolish." _I saved Rin? From what? From who?_

_Even if he was telling me things that happened in the last war I felt like I just had more and more questions forming inside my head. But for some reason I felt like I could trust all of his words. He wasn't lying to me. I know this. _

_A lot happened in the last war huh? _

Archer looked like he had just dropped a lot off his shoulders. "Master…how about I go get you something to eat?" I quickly shook my head. "No it's alright I'm not hungry." But as I said that my stomach let out a growl. I heard Archer quickly laugh at me, "Really? Cause your stomach says a different story." I blushed at his reply. "I guess I could eat a bit."

"Is that so? Very well I'll go get you something." _Why was he smiling about it? He's so hard to understand sometimes. _"Master…don't open the door unless it Rin or me alright?" he quickly told me. He was really worried over what Gilgamesh did to me huh? "I got it."

"Good." With that he left the room. _I know he's only telling me that because he doesn't want anything more to happen to me. He was really worried over me wasn't he?_

_Archer…he isn't a bad guy is he?_

_This is a weird feeling. To know he knows so much about me. But what he said has to be true if he knows so much about me right? I guess…it just feels like a bit. To know I was together with him as master and servant before. I guess…I'm not used to the feeling._

"Master." His voiced called as I looked up from one of the basic spell books. He was back pretty quickly. "Here." He said handing over a bowl of food to me. "Thank you, Archer." He nodded to my voice.

As I started to eat I started to wonder. _Why does he call me master?_

"Is something the matter master? Does the food displease you?"

"No. It's not that."

_Should I even ask?_

"If you still have more questions I can answer them."

"Why do you call me master?" he looked a bit surprised by the question. "Well that because you are my master. Should I not call you that?" I guess he had a point. I am his master. But hearing him call me master over and over again. It just weird. I guess that's the word for it. "Did you call me master in the last war?"

"I did." I must have had a weird look across my face. I heard Archer sigh at me, "If you like. I don't have to call you master. Would you like it better if I called you by your name?" he asked me and I quickly shook my head yes. "Yes yes please call me, Kaze." I smiled at him. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from me, "Very well if I must."

_Cute._

_Damnit…_

"Stop talking and eat your food."

"Yes sir!"

_Why…did she have to be like this?_

I sighed. She is making this much harder than it needs to be. I hope Rin found a way to fix this. As I thought that a loud knock came toward the door, "Hey open up!" I frowned but I knew this was a good thing for the most part. "Ok ok." I sighed and opened the door as Rin quickly pushed pass me, "You are in the way." Was this her way to always greet me? "Hello to you too." She had a bit bottle in her hand.

"Rin?"

"Oh good you woke up. That will make it easier then."

"What easier?"

"Just hurry up and finish eating. Because you will not be eating for a bit after you drink this." Rin said holding her a pretty large bottle. "I have to drink that whole thing?"

"Of course you do. It wasn't easy to make as well."

"What is that Rin?"

"It is the closest thing I could find that should help for the most part."

"What do you mean the most part? Can't you test it?"

"No. it can only be tested on someone who had mind control over them. And sense no one uses that anymore it kind of hard to test it out." She glared at me. "You are going to give it to her without testing it? That's the stupidest idea I ever…" I started to say.

"Ok! Drink up!" Rin yelled forcing the bottle into master mouth, "Ahhh!" she glared at me again, "Shut up. She had to drink the whole thing."

"How can you just give her that without testing it?!"

"It is being tested. Right now."

"That isn't testing it!"

"Eww Rin this taste horrible."

"Well it isn't made for the taste. Drink the whole thing."

"The whole thing? Really? I have too?"

"It's the only way so yes."

"Rin…"

"Not now. You can wait until she is finished."

"I don't want her to finish that!"

"Rin…should I be feeling sleepy from that?" _sleepy?_

"Yes you should. So that part is working."

"What do you mean by that _part?_" I watched as master quickly fell asleep. "Ok it's starting to work then. I guess…you will just have to wait and see then." This was a good thing right? "So…she will be safe from the mind control when she wakes back up right?"

"She should. I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well the book didn't say it would block it out fully. Oh yeah before I forget it more than likely she will have a fever when she wakes up too."

"Fever?! You never said about side effects!"

"You never asked."

"I didn't have time too! You forced the bottle in her mouth!"

"Details details! It should work for the most part. That's what matters right?"

"Rin…"

"You can just be her nurse until she gets over her fever. Ok I'm leaving." I glared at her, "You are just leaving like that?"

"Hey I didn't have to help at all. I have to go check something out for the so called king. Perhaps we can find a way out of here." I frowned at her as she opened by the door. "By the way. She should be out for a day or so. Good luck!~" she waved as she closed the door behind her.

"RIN!"

_This isn't her battle. I can't let her fight again. She did so much for me last time. This time. This time…in her place I will fight for her to save her from this battle!_

"Lancer, let's go!"

"Right, Right."


End file.
